


How Doctor Milton met Doctor Sexy

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [6]
Category: Doctor Sexy MD (Supernatural), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters Roleplaying, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Doctor Sexy M.D. (Supernatural), Fanfiction Reader Castiel (Supernatural), Fanfiction Writer Dean Winchester, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean, aka DoctorSexyInAnImpala67 (or Impala, for short), and Castiel, aka AngelInATrenchcoat (Angel), finally meet, after roleplaying as Doctor Sexy and Doctor Milton online for a while.Prompts for day 10:Suptober: Season 15Kinktober: Hate sexPS: This might eventually grow into something bigger, I've got several ideas that I want to put in this universe at some point.





	How Doctor Milton met Doctor Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> So yes. This is now a thing. Enjoy, I guess.

Dean, better known in the Doctor Sexy fandom as DrSexyInAnImpala67 (mostly referred to as Impala), has only known Castiel as AngelInATrenchcoat (mostly referred to as Angel) for most of his life. They are both avid fanfiction writers and have attracted massive followings on FanFiction.net and when everyone sort of left that, on Archive of our Own. Then they move to Twitter and Tumblr and well, Dean and Cas haven’t met in real life, but they have discussed many parts of Doctor Sexy, and they figured out, along the way, that they enjoy roleplaying as well. Dean is undeniably one of the best Doctor Sexy impersonators – he seems to know so much about the show that it’s almost as if he really _is _Doctor Sexy – and whoever Cas roleplays as, it doesn’t matter. The two characters always fuck, and it’s hot. Dean thinks that if he and Cas actually met, they would probably fuck just because they identify with the characters so much.

Lately, they’ve been playing around a lot with the creation of a new character, a doctor called Milton who only just arrived at Mercy Hospital. The doctor is dark-haired and has perfectly blue eyes, and Dean might be a little in love with the gifs Cas pulls from who knows where. They are all of very high quality and Dean finds himself staring at them for hours.

Doctor Sexy is starting its fifteenth season soon, and Dean and Cas have agreed that they’ll start roleplaying – maybe even writing a fic together – as soon as the first episode drops. There’s some tentative plans to meet up, too, but Dean is not quite sure if they’ll ever actually turn into something real. He’s wary of meeting a virtual stranger and wants to meet in a public space, but then again, he’s not quite sure how their meeting will go.

The meet-up thing is finally resolved on a dreary Thursday morning, when a big Doctor Sexy convention is announced, and it’s near enough him to be able to go without breaking the bank. As soon as he’s paid for his tickets, he DMs Cas on Tumblr, and Cas excitedly replies that he’s also managed to get tickets, and if it’s okay for him to maybe crash on Dean’s couch – or if he knows someplace else to stay if they don’t actually like each other in person

***

Dean doesn’t sleep much the day before Cas is set to land. He’s terribly afraid of flying and doesn’t like other people flying either. He is also deathly afraid that Cas won’t like him, and that their whole relationship will fall apart if it gets to that. The nerves definitely get the better of him when he’s actually on the airport, holding a sign that says ‘Castiel Novak.’ He almost runs to the bathroom to puke several times, but never actually… has to, luckily. The flight Cas is on lands safely, and Dean marginally relaxes.

When a dark-haired man with blue blue _blue _eyes lights up as soon as he sees Dean, Dean almost faints. Because _oh_. Castiel has been making gifs of himself for their rp’ing. The gifs Dean has been thinking about when jerking off, they were _Cas _all along. Dean flushes and bites his lip as the man reaches him.

“You must be Dean,” Castiel says, and Dean melts even further. Castiel is a perfect match for him with that deep voice.

“I… yes,” Dean says, unconsciously trying to match the deepness of Castiel’s voice. “You’re Cas, right?” _Stupid question to ask_, Dean thinks, mentally hitting himself, _of course this is Cas because he saw his name and came over_.

“Yes.” Castiel holds out his hand and Dean shakes it. “Thanks for picking me up from the airport, I very much appreciate it.”

“It’s not at all a problem. Do you have any luggage to pick up?”

Castiel shakes his head and Dean leads them out of the airport halls and into the parking lot.

“You… you actually own a ’67 Impala?” Cas gasps and reverently runs his hands over Dean’s car.

“Yes,” Dean says, pride seeping into his tone. “She’s my baby, I’ve had her since I was 16.”

They both slide into the car, and conversation flows easily between them. They talk about anything that comes to mind, including the start of their new RP blog – people responded so well to the tension between Doctor Sexy and Doctor Milton that Dean and Cas had decided to run a separate blog for it on which their adventures are documented in the form of fanfiction. They’ve never actually been in the same room when writing it, but decided that that was something they wanted to do when they were meeting up.

***

Over dinner, later that night, Dean tells Cas that he doesn’t mind if Cas decides to stay at his place. He’s got a spare bedroom, after all, and he likes Cas. Cas says that he’d be honoured and smiles softly at Dean and it might be just what tips Dean over the edge from ‘he’s nice’ to ‘I’m falling for him’.

They decide, over a beer in the evening, that their characters will keep on hating each other. They write the beginning of the ‘hate arc’ the next morning over breakfast – fluffy pancakes courtesy of Dean, and fresh fruit courtesy of Cas – and they write their first explicit scene, together, just before lunch. It’s hate sex, because Doctor Sexy and Doctor Milton still hate each other, and it’s intense, and Dean doesn’t quite know how he should deal with it, but it feels good to work with Cas like this, even if he’s now sporting an awkward erection. He’ll just have to deal with it.

They’re good writers, they’re good together, and they decide that maybe they should meet up more often. Dean hopes the capacity in which they meet (as friends, or as lovers) might change at some point, too. For now, though, he’s happy enough that’s he’s got this hot dude by his side who has agreed to be his friend.


End file.
